


Digging It

by kesdax



Series: first meetings au [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, first meetings au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filled for this prompt: <i>Imagine your otp meeting each other for the first time, at night, in the woods, while both trying to dispose of their freshly killed corpses.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Digging It

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a ton of prompts in my inbox from a AU tumblr meme, which I plan on filling eventually so thought I make it into a series.

The sweat was pouring from Shaw’s face, and she was pretty sure she must look horrendous, her bangs sticking to her forehead and dirt on her face just like it was under her fingernails. But eventually she was satisfied that she had dug down deep enough and she straightened up, tossing the spade aside and wiping at her forehead, once again cursing Cole under her breath. It wasn’t like she wasn’t capable of disposing of a body by herself, but it was late and she was tired and hungry and this would have gone a lot faster with some help. But, as usual, Cole’s squeamishness had gotten the better of him.

Shaw heard a sound behind her then, like a twig snapping, and she had her gun out immediately, head whipping up as she strained to see through the trees in the dark. Shaw moved further through the woods, towards where she thought the sound had come from, abandoning the dead body at her feet.

Her search found nothing though and eventually she headed back to her makeshift grave. She was not expecting to find anyone else there, let alone someone breathing, dragging their own dead body behind them.

_What the hell?_ Shaw thought, tightening her grip on her gun.

“Hi,” the living, breathing person said breezily and Shaw realised it was a woman, tall with slightly curled chestnut hair. “Mind if I borrow this?” she said gesturing to the hole that Shaw had just dug. She didn’t wait for an answer, just pushed the body at her feet with her foot. It rolled into the hole with a thump.

Shaw stared at her incredulously for a moment, before snapping herself out of it. “You can’t just –” she began and the other woman snorted.

“What are you going to do? Call the cops on me?”

“No,” said Shaw sullenly. “I was thinking of just shooting you.”

The woman had the audacity to grin widely. “I don’t think that hole is big enough for three bodies.”

Shaw clenched her teeth and raised her gun slightly to show she was serious, but the other woman didn’t seem fazed by it.

“Come on,” she said enticingly, “we can share.”

“No,” said Shaw tightly, “we can’t. Get your own hole.”

“I would,” said the woman, “but I just got my nails done.”

Shaw scrunched her nose up in annoyance as the woman casually admired her own nails.

“Besides,” the woman continued, “if you were going to shoot me, you would have already done it by now.”

“Don’t count on it,” said Shaw, but she did wonder why she had yet to pull the trigger and end this. Maybe it was curiosity. Or maybe she was just too damn tired to dig another hole tonight.

The woman smirked and it sent another jolt of annoyance through Shaw, how she could be so calm and sure of herself when she had a gun pointed at her head.

There was another sound in the woods again, somewhere to her left. Shaw darted her eyes there briefly but it was long enough for the woman to pull her own gun out. Shaw narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip on her own weapon, not even loosening it when she realised it was just a tranquiliser gun. Well, at least it _looked_ like a tranq gun from this distance and in the dark.

“Seriously?” said Shaw in disbelief.

The woman smirked. “Seriously,” she confirmed and fired a dart at Shaw’s neck. Shaw clenched her jaw and snatched the dart from her neck, letting it drop to the ground. She tried to aim her gun at the woman, but the drug was already starting to have an effect, pumping its way through Shaw’s system along with the adrenaline.

_Fuck_ , Shaw thought as she fell to the ground, unable to keep her eyes open.

When she came to, dawn was approaching. Shaw groaned and staggered to her feet. There was no sign of the woman or of her dead number. The makeshift grave was covered up, Shaw’s spade lying next to freshly turned dirt. Shaw took the spade and her gun and headed out of the woods, her head starting to throb and her hunger spiking in her stomach, making it growl. She thought briefly about checking in with Cole, but wasn’t looking forward to having to explain why it had taken her so long. So instead she headed for the nearest diner, ordered herself a large plate of pancakes after having washed the dirt from her skin in the bathroom, feeling irritated but oddly grateful that she hadn’t needed to cover up the grave herself.

It was a small thing to be thankful for, but it didn’t mean she wasn’t going to shoot that woman in the face if she ever saw her again.


End file.
